Maid Marians Maids
by Cassaroha
Summary: My version of Robin Hood and Maid Marian with a slightly different end


Robin Hood

It was a beautiful spring day in Loxley as Robin practiced in the woods with his cousin Will. They were shooting, and although he wasn't far ahead Will was winning, the game ended and Will won. "Great game," Robin said "Shoot again?" Will grinned "Bring it." He said they clasped hands and ran to collect their arrows. Throughout the day Will and Robin shot against each other, sometimes Will won and sometimes Robin won and by the time the day drew dark they were at an even draw.

When Robin returns home it is already dark and all that is left of his home is the burnt rubble, he searches vainly for any survivors until it gets too dark to continue. When Robin awakes it is early dawn when he remembers what happened that night his face darkens and he swears vengeance on the man who claimed the lives of his family. With no home he leaves for Sherwood Forest. Sherwood Forest is full of bandits and it doesn't take Robin long to run into them the bandits attack Robin and when he overcomes their leader they swear alliance with him.

One day Robin was walking through the forest and came across a fast flowing river and over it a tree had fallen. Robin walked up and down the river there appeared to be no other way across. When he came back another man was on the other side of the tree about to step on the bridge. Robin called to the man "Do not cross this tree until I have passed safely, for fear of your life." But the man only replied "I have no fear for my life for I can well defend it." and the two men raced onto the tree and meet at halfway as the man raised his staff to attack Robin ducked the attack and snapped a branch off the tree. The two men fought hard and it was Robin who made first contact but in his confidence he dropped his guard and the other man struck Robin on the head causing him to fall in the river. The other man raced across the tree and turned to Robin who was climbing out of the river "be warned stranger John Little has yet to be defeated yet," he said and Robin gallantly replied "Then I Robin Hood have indeed meet a worthy foe," John Little looked startled "You are Robin Hood! Why I came to join you and tell you that the Sheriff and Prince John are taking more money from the poor in your name," Robin replied happily "That Sheriff thinks he is smart but we will be smarter, we will give more to the poor then he takes. Come Little John let's throw a feast to the new member of the merry men."

Maid Marian was getting ready for the feast at the Sheriff of Nottingham's palace when she overheard some talk from her maids about the wild dashing bandit Robin Hood who was wonders with the bow and his latest great deed made her think of her friend Robin on Loxley who was believed to be dead, killed in the fire that had destroyed his home. As Maid Marian rode to Sheriff of Nottingham's palace she noticed all the burnt down and empty houses turning to her maids she asked why the town was like that, her first maid Elaine replied "The homes are abandoned because of the Sheriff and the burnt down homes are from bandits." "The sheriff takes all the money from people in taxes and spends it all on his self not one penny has gone to the people who have been robbed by bandits and if it weren't for Robin Hood then most would be dead or dying." Added her other maid Willa. Marian thought through all this as she rode to the palace and the more angered she was with the Sheriff. The dinner was wonderful and occasion was near prefect with Prince John as a surprise guest. Then the Sheriff came in and surprised everyone with his speech to Prince John with a proposal to Maid Marian that Prince John in King Richards place had approved of. Marian stood up "I thank you Sheriff for your kind proposal but please bid me good time to get used to the idea and to come to a fitting answer." The Sheriff grinned "Of course my dear but please don't take too long or I will die an old man" at that the company at the table laughed and began to eat. After dinner the servants played music and the sheriff and Marian danced. As the night drew to a close The Sheriff offered to walk Marian home but Marian was beginning to get annoyed with him and she said no instead of being offended the Sheriff said "I wouldn't offer if I knew you had a safe passage home and seeing as I dismissed your maids earlier because I thought you would walk back with me." And so Marian had no choice but to agree.

The entire ride back to her estate the Sheriff asked her about herself and talked about what a grand affair the wedding will be. At the shadow of mansion the Sheriff stopped "it seems I have seen you safely home but I would bid dear Marian to watch the answer my proposal very carefully because the right answer may just free your cousin little cousin Etta whose been missing all these years" Marian opened her mouth to reply when Willa ran up "Oh thank goodness your back Elaine was starting to worry," she looked at the Sheriff and Marian "Did I ruin a privet moment?" she asked awkwardly "Oh no" Marian said quickly "In fact I was just leaving" Marian turned and ran inside.

In her room Marian paced up and down worried Elaine looked at her surprised "I don't know what you're so worried about milady he is rich and powerful." Marian retold the two maids everything the Sheriff had said to her and could barely contain their angry remarks and protests at the end of the story. "Look I know it's horribly but I have a way out of this" Marian relays her plan to the two maids. As morning breaks Marian disguised as Willa sneaks out of the mansion with a basket of boys cloths just her size and a sword with a letter to an old friend who lived a few days walk away. In the shadow of the forest Marian changed into boy's clothes, rolled up her hair and shoved it under the cap grabbing the sword and began to walk into the forest.

Prince John was angry and the Sheriff knew it. Everything the formidable pair tried was always out smarted, the people loved Robin even though because of him rich people were taxing more so they could keep up their taxes with the Prince and Robin kept making a fool out of him. The Sheriff was glad the Prince was here maybe Robin would lay low or even better pay for everything he stole.

Prince John paced up and down the chamber "We must destroy Robin Hood with his strength, his archery. Now I purpose this we set up an archery contest with a big prize he won't be able to stop himself. When the final archer wins we follow then arrest them for it will surely be the great Robin Hood." The Sheriff grinned "I will get right on it your highness."

Robin Hood and his Merry men were giving out money to the poor when Will Scarlett spotted the posters for an archery contest. Robin like all the others was excited about the contest. In the forest Robin and his men made plans for the contest. For safety reasons they decided to wear different colours and they would go into the city in groups of two or three.

Robin Hood was walking along the road to Nottingham on his way to the contest when he ran into Maid Marian disguised as a boy Robin Hood called to her "make way boy, I have important business" Marian forgetting she was disguised was angered that she wasn't being treated like a lady and blindly pulled out her sward and attacked Robin. Robin pulls out his own sward and defends. Marian fought well and managed to scratch Robin before he disarmed her. Quickly and skilfully he tripped her and as he did so her hair fell from her hat. Pulling his hood off her offered a hand and helped her up "I'm so sorry Marian" he said shocked all Marian could say was "Robin?"

The contest was a grand affair judged by the Sheriff and Maid Marian. Robin turned to his small companion and asked "How can you be here yet there?" the real Marian smiled "Witness the likeness of Willa," Robin laughed. One by on the contestants was eliminated until the two left was Will and Robin. Again and again they shot equal shots and it wasn't until after a break Will spotted a young maid captivated by her his distraction cost him the shot and Robin won. Robin proudly walked up and received the reward. The Sheriff smirked he had found Robin. As everyone left the tournament the sheriff made sure Robin was last to leave, as soon as he was sure everyone was gone his soldiers arrested Robin.

One person Sheriff didn't count on was Marian who had seen it all and got the message to her maids. It was hardly their fault but in the excitement the two maids didn't keep their voices low and the Sheriff's most loyal servant reported back to the sheriff all that they had said. The Sheriff was beyond anger and he ordered Etta to be whipped the next day and Willa thrown in prison.

Marian looked up startled no-one knew this was her hiding place while she plotted to free Robin. Her startled gaze turned to one of fear as the soldier grabbed her she fought hard but with an expert hit on the head she fell to the ground unconscious.

When Marian woke up she was unbound in a small room with nothing in it except a goblet of wine thirstily she drank it down and her head cleared. When she was done almost magically the Sheriff came in with some soldiers unkindly they shoved her down to the chapel. The wedding began and the bishop read the vows "do you Maid Marian take the Sheriff as your lawful wedded husband" with a small kick aimed at the Sheriff Maid Marian replied "No, Never." Angered the sheriff placed a hand over her mouth and said "Of course she does it's just last moment jitters." And the bishop continued "Then do you Sheriff take…" but that was as far as he got before the Sheriff and maid Marian were drenched with dirty soapy water. Wiping soap suds out of his eyes he looked around and spotted Elaine holding an empty bucket behind him. Before he knew exactly what was happening the bucket was over his head and he was tied up on the floor. Elaine grabbed the keys from him and turned around just as Robin and the rest of the Merry men came through the door.

The bishop wedded Robin and Marian and also Will and Elaine and although married Robin still gave to the poor.


End file.
